The Fur Trader
by KillItNow
Summary: During the Viking Age, an Irish girl named Allexandar is kidnapped as a slave. But this story is about her life after she escaped from slaver, now living as a fur trader in Norway. She will meet enemies and friends, and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

The Fur Trader

Once upon a time_, _a beautiful little baby girl, named Allexandar, was born in Ireland. She was born into a loving and healthy

family, and all her life growing up she had been happy.

The village was small, yet met the needs of its' people. Allexandar grew up on a small farm, like most people in the area. Her young life in this small place was peaceful. Quiet, predictable, and comforting.

But then the raids started.

When Allexandar was six, her village became a target for fierce raids. More and more people died each time the Norsemen came. Each time, however, Allexandar escaped. Her home was burned to the ground, and her father and brother were killed, their bodies impaled and burned by the evil men. They had died trying to fight the Norsemen off.

Allexandar would never forget the way the townspeople screamed as their homes burned, and their family members were slaughtered mercilessly in the night. It was terrible. Each time a raid happened, the Irish village took a very long time to recover. To stop mourning.

As if all this wasn't enough – The loss of her brother and father – When Allexandar was eight, the Norsemen came again. Even though the villagers had been training to fight off the evil men, they were beaten again. Even worse. This time, every building in the village was burned. Everyone was killed. Woman, children, men, babies even. All of them dead. Except for a small few. Allexandar being one of them.

The survivors were captured as slaves, and forced to come back to what we now call Norway with the Norsemen.

The conditions were poor. There was very little heat in the freezing nights. In the first week back to the Norsemen's land, a captive died. It was a little boy – Only a few years younger than Allexandar. She watched on as the boy died slowly of starvation and hypothermia. His cold, blue body dumped off of the side of the longboat, left to drift until the birds picked his bones clean.

By the time they reached Norway, one more slave had died since the boy had, and two were sold off at slave markets along the way, leaving three captives remaining.

Allexandar was sold for a high price to a huge man covered in scars. They called him Arnor The Great. He was famous for his great fighting skills in battle.

Allexandar was his slave for a year until she was sold off to another person, this one crueler.

The girl was sold and traded here and there until she was sold for the last time when she was thirteen. Her new owner was a man by the name of Thorir. He was cruel, and merciless. If Allexandar did not do exactly what he wanted, when he wanted, and how he wanted, she would be beaten severely. And then, Allexandar snapped. When Thorir and the other slaves were sleeping, she escaped into the dark forests around the dwelling.

But she knew she couldn't stay there. So, Allexandar ran for days, having nothing with her but a small dagger she had stolen, and the faded and patched dress she wore.

Four years later…

Allexandar now lived in the forests around a fjord. Her family now were large, grey wolves. The kind that would rip your throat out in seconds. But she loved them, and they loved her.

Allexandar was now a fur trader often going to trading markets and trading her goods for things such as bread and honey. She was famous for her furs, but never revealed her face – Always shrouding herself in a long grey cloak with a pointed hood. This was so she was not recognized by someone who had once owned her, in case they were in the market. But always, she carried with her a crossbow which she strapped across her back, and the dagger she had gotten so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Allexandar awoke in a large pile of furs. Tossing the bear hide to the side, the girl got up. She put the old, grey and weathered cloak on, along with strapping her crossbow to her back before crawling out of her "home". Allexandar lived in a place hallowed out under an ancient pine tree; A den of sorts. Cold, chilling air hit her pale skin as she stood outside, her breathe coming out in white puffs. "Winter is almost here..." She breathed.

The hunting season was almost over, and food was becoming scarce. This was by far the toughest time of year for her; For anyone who wasn't a vile frost giant. The thought of the creatures made Allexandar's fists clench.

Picking her feet up, the redhead ventured deeper into the forest. Maybe, today, if she was lucky, she could get some final hunting done before the snow set in for good.

The wind icy smelled of sea salt, crushed pine needles, snow, and... Smoke? That meant that the Norsemen were getting ready for the raids planned to happen in the spring. "Evil creatures..."

The raiders were the whole reason that she was orphaned, and had once been forced to be a thrall; Slave. And now the reason she was stuck here, in this cold and foreboding land.

The frost and dead earth crunched underfoot as Allexandar stepped through the underbrush. After taking a few more steps, she heard rustling in the trees nearby. She drew her knife from a sheath around her waist, and turned around, analyzing her surroundings. Next thing she knew, there was cold metal pressing itself against her throat. A sword. The girl's eyes widened.

"Hello." A male voice said in his native language. He didn't sound that much older than Allexandar.

"Hello." she said back in the same tongue. She'd been to enough markets by now to understand the Northmen's language.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked. Allexandar swore she could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Hunting. What does it look like." She said with as much rudeness as she could muster. This only made him dig the blade of his sword into her throat harder.

"Do you want me to kill you right now?" he growled.

"You can't," Allexandar smirked, "It is un-honourable and cowardly to kill an innocent, free, woman."

At this, the boy let his sword drop slowly. "You are right, but I doubt you have much honour to show. Now get out of my sight." He spat.

The girl smirked and faced him before walking off through the icy forest. And in the few seconds that her copper eyes had met with his blue ones, the boy knew that he was going to find that girl again.

**Yeah, this probably could have been longer, but I'm having a bit of writers block. Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed to the previous chapter. :D As a response to one of the reviews, I'd like to say that I know the vikings weren't evil. That's just from Allexandar's perspective. **

**Anyways, please R&R! **


End file.
